Shadow Dust
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: Severus was minding his own business when a ghost appeared in his study, and hasn't left him alone since. Will he be able to stay sane? Or will Severus lose his mind over this mysterious witch? Bad summary - Just read it! - You'll like it!
1. Do you think he killed her?

Hello again, here is another Severus Snape and OC Fic-Of-Fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit from this story. Severus Snape and all characters known as J.K. Rowling are hers and not mine.

* * *

It was like any other day. Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, cramming in the last bits of information before heading to the dungeons for Double Potions with Professor Snape. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, naturally, so when I looked up from my book I didn't look at them. My eyes looked to the staff table, where I noticed the strangest thing.

Professor Snape had no shadow.

* * *

"Surely you have noticed how the students are staring." hissed Professor Severus Snape, Potion Master and teacher at Hogwarts school of magic, under his breath. His walk was brisk as he made his way to the dungeons, students tripping over themselves to get out of his way.

No one seemed to notice the woman that floated beside him, till they had walked right though her — chilling themselves to the core in the process. A few of the first years, still unaccustomed to ghosts wondering free in the castle, shuddered and cried out at the haunting feeling of someone going right through you.

The witch did not seem to care, a bored expression on her face. Even an annoyed expression if you noticed how hard the potion master was trying to lose her in the crowd. However, no matter how fast he walked she was right beside him.

The dungeon doors opened with a bang, causing the students' chatter to end in an instant. Severus flick his wand at the chalkboard, where his handwritten instructions appeared. Without a word, he sat behind his desk as the students began the preparations for the potion they were to make. The good thing about seventh years, beside there being such a few still in potions — they didn't need any verbal instructions or hand holding. Severus glared at seeing Mr. Potter in the class before he turned his attention to intimidating others who were still clumsy in his presence.

* * *

"Did you see her?"

"Who is she?"

"What's she doing attached to The Git?"

"Do you think he killed her? When he was a Death Eater?"

"She went right through me!" cried a first year. Hermione rolled her eyes, sitting beside Ginny, dumping her school bag to the floor.

"Honestly! Professor Snape helps Harry kill Voldemort, has his whole history put in the papers — clearly stating that he has been spy for Professor Dumbledore all these years and never killed anyone that was good — and everyone whispers he's a murderer."

"He is." said Harry, sitting next to her and reaching for the juice.

"I know that but.. It's different! He wasn't working for Voldemort."

"I know. It doesn't explain about the ghost though, either."

All three looked up at the staff table where the potion master was trying to eat, while the whole hall stared at the witch beside him. The ghost, who was shockingly beautiful, merely watched the potion master as he ate, hoovering over his right shoulder.

"Maybe she was a _wanna-be_ lover and somehow, Snape attached her to him."

Everyone turned to Ron with raised brows. Blushing red, he shrugged a shoulder.

"Read it somewhere... one sided lovers... wanting more... stupid git." he gulped down his pumpkin juice.

* * *

Got to love Ron and his ideas... This is a shot fic as mentioned, so each chapter is roughly 500 words plus or minis with a total of 10 segments.

Forgive the beginning but it does get better, I promise! _And they should believe you because..?_ Honestly Severus, didn't your mother teach you that if you don't have something nice to say, not to say anything at all? ... Well?


	2. I am not going anywhere

This is a longer segment but I am sure you don't mind!

* * *

"That's it! Leave me alone witch!" snapped Severus, as the witch unblinking followed him into the men's room. A student looked up in horror before squealing and running away. Severus groaned, rubbing his temples. This witch was rubbing his last nerves dangerously thin. "If you weren't dead, I would kill you myself."

"Flattery will get you no where." she grinned, leaning against a stall door. Severus groaned as it was clear in her manner that she wouldn't even turn around.

"Can't I have just a little privacy here?"

"No."

He blinked at her. "What?"

"You asked a question and I answered. No. You shall have no privacy from me whatsoever."

He hissed. "Woman, why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you?"

Her eyes flashed of sadness as she floated closer to him. He moved back, thinking she might go right through him.

"You broke my heart Severus Snape." The cold presence of her fingers through his cheek made his toes curl.

* * *

The witch had appeared during the Christmas holidays. Severus was in his study when she had appeared beside the fireplace. Because of the lighting, she had appeared solid to Severus.

"This is my personal study. No students or staff are allowed entrance. Get out."

The woman had only stood there, watching him with pale eyes. Irritated, Severus stood.

"I said get out!"

It was only when she drifted closer that he saw that she was a ghost. A young pretty ghost of a witch, who was in his study for no reason he could conjure.

"Who are you?"

The ghost did not answer, moving to his side. Severus moved away, suspicious naturally of anyone who tried to approach him.

"Again I say, get out of here."

The witch ghost blinked at him before sitting on the corner of his desk. Severus glared at her.

"Fine. _I_ will leave then."

Grabbing his books, he made for his sitting room. As he settled beside the fireplace, his eye noticed her shimmering presence beside him. Jumping to his feet he glared at her.

"Who do you think you are!"

Her eyes moved up to meet his and he blinked, seeing that even death could not fade the beauty of purple eyes.

"I am Jamie."

* * *

She hadn't spoken again since that day, though she did fade in and out throughout the day. However on the very first day back from the holidays, she hadn't left him alone at all. Students and staff stared at him as he past — it wasn't every day that a new ghost showed up at the castle without someone having died there. Severus knew nothing of this Jamie who seemed determined to remain by his side always.

After the incident in the bathroom — he decided he didn't need an audience — he retired in his chambers. The fire was crackling beside him, his grading open on his lap as he sat with his ankles crossed on his couch.

Jamie, who must of thought grading was boring was floating through his apartments. It was irritating to watch but when she floated towards the master bedroom, his blood was steamed.

"Don't you dare." he hissed. Jamie turned her head to him before tilting back slightly.

"Why not? You must go to sleep some time."

"Yes but I do not need my personal hell angel to watch over me as I do so."

"Hell angel?" she smiled before floating through his door. Growling Severus went to yell at her. If anything since he couldn't curse her — he could scare the garters off her.

Severus froze seeing the witch was sitting on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. The ceiling was enchanted, like the Great Hall to reflect the outside weathers. Apparently it was snowing again.

"It's beautiful." she whispered, laying down completely. Severus frowned at her, lying prone on his bed.

"Get out."

"Save your breath Severus." She sat up and went towards him, causing him to back up — hitting his back to the now closed door. "I am not going anywhere."

* * *

"_You have got to be kidding me! Must you haunt everywhere I am!" snapped Severus, slamming his book on the table. He was in his study at Snape Manor, his favorite potion book and a box of chocolates on his desk. Jamie, dressed in a evening gown, stood beside the fire and smiled at him. _

"_The perks of being haunted Severus. Now you can relate to all those who lost their minds by the ghost no one else could see."_

"_But others see you!"_

"_Because I let them." she moved towards his desk. "Severus, I must insist you stop fighting me. I am to stay with you for the rest of your days if I must. It would be better for the both of us if you accepted that and allowed us to move on to why I am really here."_

"_Why you are really here. And what would that be?"_

_Her hands grabbed his face and she pressed her mouth to his. Severus's eyes widened, as she felt real and warm till she pulled back. _

"_I am to make you love me."_

* * *

Just a Note: In case it isn't clear, the _Italics_ mean that Severus is sleeping, so we are in his dreams. LoL, don't we all wish? _Should I be worried? _Review your thoughts! I'm only human and have much to learn and you can help educate me! :o)


	3. An old flame perhaps?

I don't own anything. Seriously.

* * *

Severus woke, confused, unable to recall why before he saw the witch sitting on the edge of his bed. He hissed in distaste, pulling the blankets to cover his bare chest.

"Can't you at least pretend to care about my modesty here?"

Jamie merely blinked at him before suddenly, she was gone. Happy and surprised all at once, Severus jumped from bed and into the shower. He was almost humming, relieved that she was gone, when he stepped into the corridor and she was there again. Muttering curses under his breath, he hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Jamie was silent as she followed.

* * *

"But who do you think she is?" whispered Minerva McGonagall to Albus Dumbledore. Both watched the potion master poke at his burnt eggs with his fork, the witch beside him. Albus had a few wishful ideas to who the girl was, though he too was at a loss at her sudden appearance in the castle.

"An old flame perhaps?"

Minerva giggled.

"I find that hard to believe. Poor Severus — he never was one to just ask a witch out."

"Minnie, he's a very private man. He may have had several girlfriends and none of us noticed." He smiled. "Or he didn't want us to know, so naturally we don't."

"But who is she? It's driving me crazy!"

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Madame Poppy Pomfrey, sitting beside Minerva.

"Severus's new ghost friend. Do you know anything about her?"

The medi witch shook her head.

"I dare so no. Though what I hear from the students, she's newly departed — doesn't warn the students before they go walking right through her."

All three shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"You aren't a very talkative ghost. I suppose I should be thankful for that."

Jamie merely said nothing from where she sat on his bookcase. Severus rubbed his forehead, feeling exhaustion he had tired to overcome all day. The witch noticed his tired state and floated closer. Yawning, Severus rested his chin on his fist, looking over a boring and clumsy first year's essay.

"You need to get some rest Severus. You will wear yourself out this way."

"I am already worn woman."

Jamie didn't even frown at the term that he had now been using for two weeks as his way of trying to bait her. Little did he know that baiting her would not be that simple.

* * *

"_I need to get another hobby." muttered Severus, taking in the book covered walls. Reading the spines of a couple tomes, he almost didn't hear the witch come up behind him. _

"_Jamie."_

"_Severus. You must get more rest. You will cause yourself to get ill."_

"_And maybe die? Tell me dearest, if I die — will you stop haunting me?"_

"_That's not amusing Severus." she took his hand away from the bookcase and led him to the balcony. They stood together, looking out at the night sky. Severus sighed. _

"_You know, dreaming with you isn't as restful as it looks. I feel more tired in the mornings then I have in years."_

"_This is necessary."_

"_How so? You know Jamie, you haven't explained to me why you love me let alone why I have to love you."_

_She turned, her beautiful face looking sad. _

"_Severus, you must know love before you die."_

"_Are you a seer too?" he moved away from her. Even in dreams, she was able to move quicker then he could, as she was now blocking his path. _

"_Severus my love, please. I don't know how to do this. How to make you love me."_

_He took her face in his hands before he stared at her._

"_You can't force me to love you either."_

_

* * *

Very true. D.U.O. you can't force me to fall for this woman - whoever she is. _Be quiet Severus, who said this was all about you?

Review!


	4. Even McGonagall makes a purring sound

"Do you think she follows him into the shower?" asked Ron, out of the blue. Hermione and Harry looked up at each other before turning to the red headed friend. Ron looked up from where he sat by the fireplace. "What? Don't tell me you never thought about it. She's _always_ with him. Seen her follow him into the men's room myself — everyone runs out when she comes in."

"Ron — that happened to Snape before he got his ghost."

"I wonder what her name is."

They looked at Hermione and she shrugged.

"If I had a name, then I could look her up in the library. Find out why she's attached to Professor Snape in the first place. It might sound crazy but she might be a long last lover."

All three shuddered at the idea of the potion master having a lover.

"Maybe she had a crush on him." stated Ginny, plopping herself beside Harry on the couch. The two boys frowned at her.

"What?"

"Maybe he was her potion teacher." Ginny smiled, looking at Hermione. "Professor Snape makes potion making sound steamy hot sexy ."

Harry and Ron looked at her like she was nuts while Hermione blushed. The younger witch had a point. Professor Snape's voice was voted hottest out of all male professors, past and present. If you closed your eyes, Hermione wouldn't be surprised if some witch fell hard for the wizard with a silky purr.

"You have got to be kidding!" Neville Longbottom looked at Ginny in almost terror.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Hermione agrees with me. As does every female in this castle. Even Professor McGonagall makes a purring sound when Snape talks. Just listen and you'll see — trust me."

* * *

"_Do you ever socialize with the other ghosts in the castle?"_

"_No. I am not here because of them."_

"_Right."_

_Severus frowned, staring at his magical ceiling. Outside there was a lighting storm. As he could not sleep, he had taken to counting the number of flashes of lightening he could catch. Jamie, who was lying beside him, merely laid beside him. _

"_Do you miss being alive?" He asked, as he counted the forty-fifth flash._

"_Not really. I miss my family though."_

"_You had a family?"_

"_My mom and sisters."_

"_Are they alive or dead?"_

"_All alive. My dad is dead though — it was a long time ago. I really don't know him."_

"_Maybe you should go visit him."_

"_Ha ha." she said drily. Severus had been stuck with Jamie for three months now. Despite no longer fighting as much nor having to ask for his privacy, he still made jokes and comments about her moving on. Jamie was always firm in her position of not leaving. _

_Jamie turned onto her side, her back to him. Severus frowned, staring at her back towards him. _

"_Jamie? You alright?"_

"_Yes. Merely tired."_

"_Tired? You're a ghost — how can you be tired?"_

_She turned to look at him, a crease on her forehead. _

"_Even the dead can rest uneasy you know."_

_

* * *

_

"Snape, I have seen your future! You have... The Grim!" shouted Professor Trawnley. Everyone in the Great Hall looked up at the witch who stood dramatically at the doors. Not even blinking, Severus went on reading his evening paper. The professor took in all the unbelieving faces around her before throwing her arms out again.

"Beware Severus Snape! The one you hold dearest shall cause you great pain and suffering! Beware, beware! For death I see!"

"Oh do shut up woman!" snapped the potion master, getting to his feet. Everyone blinked as he and his ghost left. Professor Trawnley burst into tears at his rudeness. Albus merely shook his head, surprised at his old friend's behavior.

* * *

That was a little harsh Severus. She's an odd witch after all and can't help it. _Like I care about her disabilities and why in Merlin's name is Ronald Weasley wondering if she watches me in the shower?_ I don't know... So you don't mind that Hermione and Ginny think you're sexy? _She didn't say that... only my voice._ Well, aren't you pleased with yourself. _Shut up D.O.U._

Review!!!


	5. Just go to sleep

"That Divination woman was rather hurt by your words Severus."

"Like I didn't intend for them to hurt." He snapped, slamming the door to his bedroom. Jamie frowned, placing herself on the headboard as the professor began to unbutton his flock.

"That sad excuse of a seer has had no proper vision in years!" He tossed his vest from himself to the floor. Jamie flickered out as he changed into his nightclothes. He was putting his shoes away when she floated from the direction of the bathroom. Severus paused, noticing for the first time that she was no longer wearing her usual day gown. Instead, she wore a night gown. His ears redden without his knowledge.

"Only a few more months till summer vacation. Do you have plans?" she asked. Severus nodded, climbing into bed. The ghost witch settled herself on his other pillow, sitting with her knees pressed to her chest. Severus yawned.

"I will go to Snape Manor like always." He waved his hand and the lights extinguished.

* * *

"_Don't you want to see the world? Or just do something different?"_

"_Jamie, let me sleep." he muttered, rubbing his face into his pillow. Jamie who was lying beside him, snuggled in closer. Surprised, Severus blinked at the curls that were now tickling his nose. _

"_Witch, you're too close!"_

_She moved her head so that her hair wasn't in his face. He closed his eyes again before he sat up. _

"_How long have you been sleeping in my bed? Like this?"_

_Jamie smiled innocently up at him. "A while dearest."_

_He frowned before reaching out and touching her curls. His frown deepened. _

"_I didn't realize I was already sleeping."_

_She sat up. "You're tired."_

"_I didn't think I was that tired."_

"_Just go to sleep love." she touched his cheeks, pressing their noses together. Severus, surprised at the touch, was easily pulled back into bed. _

_

* * *

_

"_Jamie?"_

"_Mmm."_

"_Who were you? When you were alive?"_

"_I was Jamie Ferrera. Why?"_

_Severus was staring at the canopy ceiling that was making it look like rain._

"_I was wondering if your family knew you were here. They might want to see you."_

_Jamie rolled onto her elbows and looked at him. He stared, as her curls fell nicely around her shoulders and her nightgown had slipped to show her pale peach colored shoulder._

"_Severus, what is the real reason."_

_He was quiet. She frowned. _

"_You plan to do research on me."_

"_I forgot you could read thoughts."_

"_Severus — if I wanted you to know, I would tell you myself. Besides, you need only ask and I will tell you."_

_He touched her cheek gently. _

"_How do you know me?"_

_

* * *

I'd like to know that myself._ But you just asked that. _D.O.U., just because you say I asked, doesn't mean I did. Need I remind you that this is a story written by yourself? None of this actually happened. _That's what you think.

Tell me your thoughts! :o)


	6. Did Snape just giggle?

"Did Professor Snape, just giggle?" whispered Linda Weston. Allie Larson blinked with her friend, as the feared potion master sat reading in the library, doing research on who knows what. The Ravenclaws stared in a stunned silence, as the giggling continued.

"Hush." whispered the potion master to no one. The girls looked at each other, as the wizard then grinned!

"I got to tell Shelley!"

Both grabbed their bags and ran, each getting a glare from the librarian as they past her.

* * *

Severus Snape, smirking not grinning, turned the page.

"Oh, that's when my sister Maria and I got caught putting spells on the Hufflepuff's Stitch."

"I still can't believe you went to Hogwarts. Let alone that that's you."

He was pointing to a cute little freckled red head beside a darker girl with raven beauty. Jamie moved her hand to smack him but her hand went right through air.

"Anyway, Professor Dippet let us off easy — since we had no idea what we were doing and the spell was useless."

"So you were a dumb witch?"

She moved to smack him again and he chuckled.

"No you brat — we _pretended_ to not know any spells. How else would we get away with such illegal behavior?"

Severus turned the page in an old school yearbook and frowned, as he was on a couple's page. Jamie Ferrera was smiling at the camera while a Richard Hansen had his arms wrapped around her waist in an intimate manner. Every once in a while, the boy would press a kiss to Jamie's cheek. It was from her seventh year.

"Oh...that's Richard."

"I can see that." his tone was cold as he snapped the book shut. Jamie rolled her eyes.

"I never would of taken you as the jealous type Severus."

He ignored her, leaving the library. Jamie followed, frowning at his behavior. He didn't usually ignore her any more these days. She found she didn't like it much at all.

Severus refused to acknowledge her all the rest of the day and into the evening. Jamie was grumpy and ready to cry when he finally got ready for bed and turned the lights off. She hoped she would be able to talk to him once he was asleep.

* * *

_Jamie gasped, as strong arms tightened around her waist and she was brought firmly against Severus. His eyes were dark and he had her pinned to the bed quickly. _

"_Severus—"_

_He cut her off, his lips crushing over hers. Jamie sighed beneath him, her arms slipping around him and holding him to her. His demanding kiss softened to something more gentle and she seemed to melt in his arms. When they parted, each took a much needed breath of air. _

"_Mine. You are mine." He growled, moving her impossibly closer and pressing his lips to hers before her cheeks and forehead. _

"_Severus..."_

"_Mine. No one else's."_

_His kisses moved to her neck and she moaned in pleasure. Warm hands touched her sides, making her stomach puddle inside her and she sighed when his lips kissed her throat. His mouth moved to her collarbone, where he marked her as his own._

"_Oh... Severus..."_

_He pulled back, looking down at her. Jamie could only stare at him in awe. _

"_I still don't love you."_

_

* * *

_That wasn't nice Severus. _It's not all my fault! That witch. She slaps me!_ Severus! They don't know that yet till the next segment you goose!

Review! :o)


	7. Of all the childish things

The slap Jamie gave Severus still stung when he woke the next morning. He groaned, rubbing his cheek at the memory. The witch who had given it to him was no where to be seen and he didn't know whether that was good or bad. Instead of thinking about it, he got ready for another day.

By the time Severus got to the Great Hall, Jamie still hadn't shown. Severus was worried and the many people shocked at seeing Jamie gone where too stunned to ask him questions. This included the headmaster and his deputy. Who both stared at him before he glared at them with a hiss.

As he taught his classes, he was painfully aware of the witch's absence. There were no whispers in his ear of students who had done wrong or sarcastic remarks about student's behavior. She wasn't even there to smile when he took away points when Mr. Potter came in late to his class! She always had something to say when he punished The Boy Who Lived.

Nor could she entertain him by torturing Draco Malfoy. For whatever reason, the boy was terrified of her and Jamie couldn't help but scare him at least twice a day. As Mr. Malfoy left at the end of class with no hexes or burns, Severus sighed.

He missed Jamie's company.

* * *

"Nearly Headless Nick, may I speak with you?"

"Of course Professor. What is it?" the Gryffindor ghost was more then pleased to see the potion master. Severus frowned to himself. He couldn't find the Bloody Baron anywhere — or he would be asking him.

"Is there a way to know if a ghost has moved on?"

"If a ghost has moved on? Do you mean Jamie?" he frowned before making a show of looking at Jamie. Severus growled.

"She's not there!"

Nick frowned. "No she's here but — she won't let you see her?"

"I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh." Nick seemed to stare into the spare by Severus's right shoulder. The potion master resisted the urge to see if Jamie was there. "Oh I see."

"What did she say?" he demanded. Nick frowned at him.

"That you hurt her feelings. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Of all the childish things!" he groaned. "Will you please tell her to snap out of her little pity mood! I have important things to do and I don't want to be worrying about her!"

With a twist he was marching away.

"But you just told her yourself!"

* * *

Professor Snape was muttering to himself during dinner and it did not go unnoticed by the Gryffindor trio.

"I wondered what happened to his ghost witch? Do you think he finally figured a way to get rid of her and lost his mind in the process?"

"Ron, there aren't spells like that." Hermione's tone was matter of factually and Harry frowned up at their teacher.

"Maybe he did do something. Maybe he's going crazy. You saw how he was in class today Hermione. He didn't even smirk when he took points from me for being a minute late."

"True. He looked rather sad actually." she stared into space as she thought. "Maybe... she left him."

"What?" laughed Ron. "Not even a ghost can stand Snape?"

"Ron, please..."

"Ron, I think Hermione meant that the witch finally past on. You know that does happen. Maybe she merely needed closure with Snape about something."

"Closure?"

"Yeah closure."

"What would they need closure for? I heard from a Slytherin that Snape didn't even know the witch before she started haunting him."

"Really?" Harry, Hermione and Ginny asked in surprise.

* * *

"_I'm sorry." he said to the empty room. "I understand why you are mad at me."_

_The room didn't answer him back nor did Jamie appear. Frowning, he changed out of clothes and into his pj's. Climbing into bed, he frowned at the ceiling. _

"_Jamie — come on. I said I was sorry."_

"_You don't mean it."_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Severus." She appeared lying beside him. "Don't play with me like that."_

_He frowned. "Fine. Though I do mean it. I missed you." he admitted._

_Jamie tried to remain cross with him but couldn't help grinning instead. He touched her cheek gently and she pulled away. _

"_I didn't mean what I said either."_

_She looked at him. "How can I know that's sincere?"_

"_Because, I didn't want you to know the truth. It would mean that I fell for a ghost who haunts me day and night."_

_

* * *

I would never say such a ridiculous statement!_ Well, according to this woman, you did. So pipe it! _I would be careful of what I say D.O.U. You don't want to get on my bad side. _And I suppose that your good side is better? Whatever.

Please Review!!!


	8. Are you really dead?

"Did he... I can't believe...bloody heck..."

"Oh Ron, what now?" teased Hermione. Her friend turned, mouth open towards her.

"I just saw Professor Snape, smiling!"

"Oh don't be silly!" laughed Hermione.

* * *

"Albus, Severus is acting strange."

"Strange how?"

"I was baiting him about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin and he smiled at me! Didn't say anything and smiled! Something's wrong!"

"Minnie, when did this happen?"

* * *

"I am telling you, I saw him in the library and he was with his ghost!"

Allie rolled her eyes. "Linda, he's always with his ghost. She's _haunting_ him, remember?"

"No, I mean with _with_."

"What?" shouted Allie and the librarian.

* * *

"Did you hear? Severus is off his rocker!"

"Snape was always off his rocker."

"No, I mean he's off his usual Snape rocker! He didn't glare at all during class today!"

"No way! It must be a trick or someone's been dipping in the Poly Juice."

* * *

"The rumors are interesting." murmured Jamie.

"What was that?" asked Severus, not looking up from the red U he created on a Third Year's essay. Jamie smiled before floating closer, resting on his desk. He looked up and her smile grew.

"Everyone thinks your crazy. Apparently you smiled and took points from Slytherin."

"I did not take points from my own House."

She nodded. "I know but it was still funny to hear the gasps."

His eyes narrowed. "Jamie, you aren't creating your own rumors are you?"

Her guilty smile gave her away.

"You know, if you aren't careful I might lose my job."

"Big loss." she shrugged floating to his bookcase and reading the spines. He laughed, as she was 100 percent correct. Who cared if he lost his job? He hated teaching!

"What shall we do tonight?" he asked, putting down his correcting quill. Jamie smiled as she floated to him, placing herself on his desk.

"How about we go to your favorite place in the whole world."

His brow shot up.

"My favorite place?"

She nodded before urging him to hurry up and get to bed.

* * *

"_I will admit, it wasn't what I expected." said Jamie, taking in her surroundings. Severus smiled. _

"_A nice green lawn, tall trees and a bench to sit on."_

"_Don't forget the apple pie!" she smiled, holding up her plate. _

"_And pie."_

_Severus put his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled closer to him, tucking her legs beneath her. They sitting in the shade, a nice summer evening. Not too hot or too cold. The tall red woods shaded them though it as oak beside them. Jamie watched the sun set as Severus nibbled on their pie. Somehow, it smelled and tasted like he wished it could. _

"_Is this a real place Severus?"_

_He smiled at her. "Naturally. It's in America. Northern California if you want to get specific. I went there once for a potions convention."_

"_I like it."_

"_I am glad."_

_She turned to him before gently kissing his mouth. He smiled, being able to taste the apples on her lips. She smiled at him in return before looking at the sky again. Severus sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head back. _

"_Jamie — are you really dead?"_

_

* * *

_Is it rude to ask if someone's dead? _Are you seriously asking me that question? _Yeah, it would appear so Sherlock. _..._ Hey? Where are you going? You didn't answer my question!

;o) Review, friends!


	9. Closure

"Did you hurt her feelings again?" accused Nearly Headless Nick.

"No!" snapped Severus. "We were on a da— I don't know what happened this time! We were simply talking and when I woke up, she wasn't there! I called and called for her but she won't reveal herself. You could see her the last time this happened — can you see her now?"

Nick looked around Severus for a moment with a frown before shaking his head.

"I don't see her anywhere. Most ghosts can hide from others but we still know they are there."

"You can't sense her then?"

"No. Maybe she past on?"

"What! No! Why? Everything was going well!"

Nick raised a brow at the potion master's behavior. Severus growled himself before at him.

"Can you tell when a ghost as past on? Don't they leave the person they were haunting with some kind of closure?"

"Closure?"

"Yes, isn't that why most ghosts stay anyway? Because they feel unsatisfied with their time here and need to put things in order?"

"Yes yes... but I still don't understand what closure means."

Severus cursed under his breath as he walked briskly away.

* * *

I can't believe we're here! The last segment - I hope you all like it! _D.U.O. where did you hide my wand? I thought I told you that you weren't to touch it ever again. _What makes you think I have it...

Please review and let me know what you thought of this story!


	10. Mystery and Secrets don't stop here

Well, this is the end of the road folks. I hope you enjoyed this short little story of nonsense. Reviews and ideas are always welcomed.

Final Disclaimer: Severus doesn't belong to me but to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The school term ended, everyone curious as to what had happened to the potion master that year. It had begun as another, then he was being haunted by a pretty witch. Then after months of her constant appearance, she was gone and the strange behavior of the potion master changed again to his normal, unpleasant self.

The Boy Who Lived was finished with his schooling and was beginning his training as an Auror. Draco Malfoy got into politics with his father and by summer's end was on the cover of Witch's Weekly sexiest wizards fold outs.

Severus Snape stayed at the school one more year before he retired. He returned to Snape Manor for a short time before leaving and moving to America. His mystery and secrets didn't stop there.

* * *

Rita Skeeter, always ready for a hot story, got word of a marriage that made the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

**Dumbledore's Spy and War Hero, Severus Snape was Married to Jamie Ferrera, Coma Patient at St. Mungos for the Past Two Years.**

A year later, Severus and Jamie returned to Scotland as Headmaster Dumbledore could not find a suitable replacement for the Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Jamie didn't teach long, as Severus did not want some dunderhead to blow up a cauldron, hurting his wife but also their soon-to-be second child.

As to how Severus and Jamie found each other, remains a mystery to the wizardly world. When asked to comment on their 80th wedding anniversary, the couple merely smirked at each other.

"It was all a dream really."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed yourself and had a few laughs. Come again! _Thank Merlin it's over! Now I can get back to my potion brewing.  
_


End file.
